For some time there has been a need to provide a simple and reliable construction of toy tractor and trailer trucks that permits the operator to remotely disconnect the trailer or connect a trailer to the tractor portion of the truck. The enjoyment of toy vehicles is enhanced if the child or other operator of the toy can effect actions with toys that simulate real actions without any manual operations performed by him. The seemingly magical result of coupling and uncoupling the trailer without any human actions at the vehicle is very appealing to all toy operators. While complicated magnetic couplers could be devised, we have sought to keep the construction simple and mechanical for reliability and for economy in manufacture. The remote actuation of such toys calls for power to move the tractor portion of the truck. While wind-up springs or self-contained batteries could power the vehicles, we prefer to use electrical conductors disposed along a toy roadway to energize an electric motor carried by the vehicle and geared to the driving wheels of the vehicle.